Chance Meetings
by Total awesomeness 13
Summary: The Doctor is doing some tinkering to TARDIS, when not everything goes as plans, and he and the Pond girls meet some of his old "friends".


**Fandom: Doctor Who**

**After the episode were River dies in the library for the 1o0h doctor traveling with Danna and Captain Jack, and sometime before season 7 for 11th doctor, no Rory,**

**Parings: 11th doctorxriver, Amy/Rory, jack/everyone 10th doctor/Danna friendship**

* * *

It was just a normal day for Amy, the Doctor was dashing around the TARDIS rambling about something scientist that only River would understand. Speaking of River, were was she? Amy thought. Just after that thought River popped out the opposite side of the TARDIS, and shouted "I found it! I found it! Sweetie stops pacing your digging holes in the floor, now wha!"

Before she could finish he rushed over and grabbed it out of her hands, checking all the parts. "Alright now go and hit that lever exactly when I tell you to, not a second late!" He then rushed down under the floor and practically bounced into the swing thing he uses to fix the TARDIS,, then began disconnecting wires and reattaching them to the machine.

Amy walked over to River as she looked at something on the screen. "What's he up to how?" Amy asked uncertainly. "I don't know but he's very excited."

"I wonder what place he's taking us this time."

"It better be good for all the trouble it caused me."

Then the Doctor shouted from underneath them "You better not be talking bad about me, or I might just leave you behind, next time!"

But both of them know that was an empty threat, but before they could reply the doctor shouted "Pull the switch NOW!"

River flicked the switch and at the same time the doctor plugged the last wire in. all was fine for a moment then the TARTIS started to rock violently, toughing everyone off their feet, as the Doctor laughed "Geronimo."

After what seemed like hours the rocking stopped and, and everyone got unsteadily to their feet. After dashing around the control room for a quick check over, he shouted gesturing for them to fallow, "Come on." They ran after him deep into the TARDIS.

Stopping before a door at the end of the hall, looking at the girls he put his finger to his lips, and mouthed "be quiet" as he rushed in. Both girls rolled their eyes and fallowed him.

This room looked nothing like the rest of the TARDIS, there were trees like poll around the edge, and in the center was a control thing like the TARDIS.

"Where are we?" River asked slightly amazed. "We're in the old TARDIS! now shhh."  
They followed the Doctor almost all the way around that room before hearing voices. "What do you mean there's someone in the TARDIS! You're saying we've been invaded!" a girl shouted.

Another voice replied "Yes and no. There's someone here, but we're not invaded" this voice was a man.

He continued "the Doctor will figure it out."

Both Amy and River shared a look that said what-is-he-talking-about. Then both of them looked for the Doctor but he wasn't crouched down with them, but walking towards the voices. Just then the people that the voices belonged to entered. And for some reason the Doctor just jumped out and said "Hi! I'm the Doctor"

Both people stopped and stared, give the girls a chance to see who it was. Closest to them was a man, a short man at that dressed in a long overcoat. Looking up at his face Amy thought "Well who's this sexy man?" then "Nope you cannot think that remember Rory!". Next to him was a red haired girl. She looked around 20 maybe more. But before long they had recovered from their shock, and the redhead turned and ran back the way they came. The "sexy" man, as Amy dubbed him walked over to the Doctor and began to circle him. After finishing he stepped back and the motioned for Amy and River to come out. Sexy man raised his eyebrow and began doing the same thing to them as he did to the Doctor. Amy felt like he was undressing her bit by bit with only his eyes, then after a nod of approval he stuck his hand out and said "hi. Captain Jack Harkness". The Doctor didn't answer. Jack looked confused then turned away and ran after the red head that left earlier. After he was out of earshot, Doctor turned and said "quick we have to get out of here before we create a paradox! My TARDIS somehow connected with my old control room and let us travel back to the time of my 10th self." River was the first to see the extremity of the situation and began looking for the door they had entered through the Doctor began scanning the entire thing, while Amy stood guard incases they come back. After five minutes of scanning and banging the two adults stepped back. "Well the doors gone now, what are we supposed to do" Amy said. "Well we can….um? We could?" The Doctor was flabbergasted!

Suddenly Amy felt a tap on her shoulder, spinning around she saw a tall man in a brown pinstriped suit, spiked up hair, and bugged eyes. "Who, the hell are you!" she screamed backing away pulling River with her. The man looked confused for a good minute before turning to the Doctor, who was trying to sneak away into the room that the man had just left only to be stopped by the redhead and Jack. "And who are you?" the man asked. Amy stubbornly kept her mouth shut, looking back at him. "How did you get on the TRADIS? Are you alien?" the more the man rambled, the more it sounded like he was speaking to himself, like the Doctor did sometimes. Speaking of the Doctor, he was struggling against Jacks arms but trying not to be noticed, which was unusual for him cause he quite enjoyed being the center of it all. Amy slowly inched sideways trying to get close to him but before he was even in reaching distance, the man turned "And what might you be?" Pulling something out of his pocket and began 'scanning' them. It sounded like a sonic screwdrivers! "Well look at this, part human part time lord." Looking at River he narrowed his eyes then turning away he began scanning the Doctor. The Doctor struggled even harder but Jack was obviously strong. After scanning him, he looked at the data, dropped the screwdriver and jumped back. "Who are you? What are you doing here! How did you get into my TARDIS?! O and Jack you can release him." Jack released the Doctor, and he went instantly over to Amy and River. "What is it" Jack asked, walking over to the redhead. "Well it turns out another time lord escaped." The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief. "Now" the other man sauntered over, towering over him "How did you get in?"

"Well I was fixing my TARDIS when she didn't agree to it very well and started freaking out. I was doing to add a new games room, but instead I found the old control room. See as I liked this form of the TARDIS. No offense." He said patting the TARDIS. "Then you pals showed up" he continued gesturing to Jack and the redhead. "And mucked the whole thing up!" he continued, rambling under his breath but no one was really listening. The man and his two friends stood blank faced trying to process what they had just heard. The unnamed man was the first to snap out of his stupor. "So this is you TARDIS?! But it looks like mine!? And how did you escape the time lock!?"

Jack stepped forwards "This guy says he's The Doctor."

* * *

**I already started the next chapter, just have to get around finishing it. :P**


End file.
